Thank You
by Tsukiko no Yuki
Summary: [Complete][Songfic][SasuSaku] After not seeing each other for two and a half years, they meet again. What're their thoughts when they do? [Ch. 306 in the manga, so if you hate spoilers, don't read.]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, and neither do I own the song (it's Faith Hill's "There You'll Be"). 

**

* * *

**

**Thank You  
**

He stared down at her. She didn't even notice him; he was up here, she was down there.

**  
_(Sasuke)  
_**_When I think back on these times  
And the dreams we left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to get  
__To have you in my life_

The sentences they had "exchanged" throughout the half a year they had been friends before he had cut off the bonds echoed in his mind.

_"My name is Haruno Sakura. The things I like are... or the person I like is... (glances at Sasuke) my dream is to... (glances at Sasuke) my interests are... (glances at Sasuke) KYA!" _

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There're very few things I like, and much that I dislike. I've no dream, but an ambition... to kill a certain man and to resurrect my clan."

_**(Sasuke)  
**When I look back on these days  
I'll look and see your face  
__You are there for me_

"Ah, it's Sakura."

She looked up.

_**Am I... dead?** he thought. He looked up and saw a certain pink-haired kunoichi's face. **Sakura...** "Sakura... you're heavy." _

He woke up and saw her. She was injured, her pretty hair was cut, she was bleeding, she had bruises all over her... "Sakura... who did that to you?"

She felt two arms catch him in an embrace from behind. His threatening eyes looked back and saw the tears on her face. "Onegai... yamete!" she said.

_**(Sakura)  
**In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be_

_Sakura._

That name he had said so many times. Yet it seemed so strange to hear his voice say it... like a stranger was saying it... but then again, he had turned into a stranger for her, even if she still saw him as her friend.

Images flashed past her mind; when they first encountered Orochimaru and Sasuke fought with him; the headband Naruto had brought back with the scratch on it that they had kept all along; the sentence he had said to her two and a half years ago...

"_Sakura... arigatou."_

_**(Sakura)  
**Well you showed me how it feels  
To feel the sky within my reach  
And I always will remember all  
The strength you gave to me_

She felt as though she could do anything when he was there. He hadn't been in love with her, he hadn't said right out aloud that they were friends... but she knew they were. And she felt strong. She felt happy.

_**(Sasuke)  
**__Your love made me make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me_

He looked down on her. She looked up at him.

A déjà-vu. It had always been so. He thought of her as weak and annoying. She thought of him as strong and perfect.

Yet, her love to him was more than a mere crush and he knew it. And he was grateful for the emotions she harbored for him, even though he had been the one to throw them away.

_**(Sasuke)  
**In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be_

"Sasuke... kun..."

He heard her say his name. The name he had heard so many times... and even though it had annoyed him for sure, he had still cherished the memories of it. And he hadn't completely turned away from her feelings.

Though unbeknownst to her, he had kept her heart. A piece of it.

_**(Sakura)  
**_'_Cause I always saw in you  
My light, my strength_

Here they stood, after having not seen each other for two and a half year, and Sakura felt as though she was out of words. Was she supposed to act tough, snort a 'thank you' because he had become the main source of her strength, both physically and mentally?

The strength she needed to get him back home?

The strength she needed to awaken the light she had seen in him so many years ago... the light of love...

The light that now was gone?

_**(Sasuke)  
**And I want to thank you  
Now for all the ways_

He suppressed a smirk. He could see that she had become stronger, even if she still hadn't showed her power. But it was nothing compared to his.

And ironically enough, it was her who had awakened his urge to get that power.

That odd feeling of jealousy he had gotten when Naruto had saved her... and when he had told her it wasn't him who had saved her... and that smile she gave to Naruto...

Even if she still claimed that she loved him... he hadn't been as strong as Naruto... and Naruto cared more about her...

If he hadn't even been able to save Sakura, how could he then get his revenge?

But he was grateful for the feelings she had for him. Or he had been.

_"Sakura... arigatou."_

_**(Sakura & Sasuke)  
**In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
_

Sakura stared up at him.

_And everywhere I am  
There you'll be_

Sasuke stared down at her.

_And everywhere I am_

_There you'll be..._

And only one thought, one sentence crossed their minds.

_Thank you.

* * *

_

**Tsukiko: **I don't know if I got all the flashbacks right... x.x And I know this seems like the moment lasts like, several minutes, but it's really just a few seconds. (See chapter 306 yourself.) And I hope this didn't majorly suck... it was just a random oneshot of mine that I wrote minutes after I woke up this morning. (I just felt the urge to do it.) 

Please review :)


End file.
